


The Dynamics of an Asteroid (aptly named Frostiron)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), M/M, POV Bruce Banner, Tags Are Hard, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Five times Bruce saw Tony and Loki interact friendly with each other, and one time he saw them being romantic with each other (and absolutely adorable).
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	The Dynamics of an Asteroid (aptly named Frostiron)

**Author's Note:**

> For B3 of Frostiron bingo: Bruce Banner  
> As always, my thanks to Elly for being a fantastic beta as always~

1.

Everyone is present when Thor returns with Loki. Everyone, of course, is weary, except Thor, of course, who looks so blissful at the prospect of having Loki around. “It’s been found out that Loki was coerced during our last battle.” Thor claims with a serious, very un-Thor-like voice. “The All-Father has decided that Loki should not be put to death, but instead, help with restoring the damages he caused.”

Tony is the first to recover at that, stepping forward. His steps are light, careless and mirthful. “Well, all I can say is welcome to the Nest!” he proclaims. Natasha and Steve roll their eyes, while Clint laughs at the bird joke (he always laughs at Tony’s bird jokes). Loki looks weary at first, then relaxes, only by a small bit.

“Thank you for having me, Stark.”

  
  


2.

“Look, all I’m saying is that it’s an idiotic thing to do.” Loki comments in front of the screen, while an obviously animated series is paused. 

“It’s all about symbolism and idealism, Loki.” Tony counters. “Don’t you have those in Asgard?”

“Not the way you mortals do.” Loki admits. “Ideals sometimes can be bothersome. A burden too hard to lift.”

“But don’t you think it’s beautiful? Or at least poetic? Someone starting with a selfish goal and ends up growing so much as a character that leaves revenge behind and moves forward in creating a peaceful world.”

“By intentionally vilifying himself in the process.” Loki points out. “It’s stupid.”

“But it sells!” Tony replies.

“And I’m guessing you identify with the main character? A selfish, self-proclaimed genius that ends up trying to be an altruist?”

“I totally don’t!” Tony tries to defend himself, and notices him there. “Hey, Science Bro! Please come to my defence!” Tony invites him to engage in light-hearted debate, and he accepts.

  
  


3.

He didn’t think of Loki for a morning person, so he’s surprised to see him in the kitchen, making tea. He invites him to sit, and offers him a cup. It’s good tea. It’s different from any varieties he’s tried before but good regardless.

“There’s going to be a prank war.” Loki breaks the silence. “I understand you’d like to avoid some certain form of  _ excitement  _ as much as possible.”

Bruce nods. “That’s very considerate of you.”

“Tony was the one who suggested it.”

_ Speak of the devil _ , Bruce thinks, because Tony emerges at that moment, obviously after having pulled an all-nighter, again. He passes them back with mumbling a  _ good morning  _ and goes to get his obligatory coffee. One mug disappears in seconds, then a second gets filled, and Tony goes to sit with them.

But before that, he  _ pats  _ Loki’s head. Obviously unconsciously. Loki, surprisingly, doesn’t seem to react negatively to it. He doesn’t look the bit surprised by the gesture, instead it makes him smile.

“What are you talking about?”

“The prank war. Are you sure you want to stay out?”

“Absolutely. This is between you and Clint.”

Bruce is curious. “Why is there even a prank war between Clint and Loki?” he wonders aloud, without realising.

“Your archer is a fool to think he can outprank the God of Mischief” Loki informs him, but his tone of voice contrasts his words. It’s playful and light, as if they’re just going to challenge each other in a friendly race.

“Play nice, boys.” Tony replies, still half-asleep. “And keep me and Bruce out. I don’t want to have to side with either of you and then face the wrath of the other.” he finishes, dead serious at his words. He finishes the second mug of coffee, fills it up a third time, and then disappears.

  
  


4.

“Lab time” as Tony called it, was an interesting experience, the very least. Especially the times Loki joined them. His investment in how humans did things was refreshing, and he didn’t hesitate to ask any questions he might have. There’s been times when either of them replied with “I don’t know, so I’m going to find out” and smiled at said reply, obviously supportive about their curiosities. Sometimes, they’d just sit in a corner and talk science.

“So, how are things in Asgard about the whole discovery thing?” Tony asks one time. “Is there anyone working on something big?”

Loki sighs. “If only. Everyone’s just fine with what we have. Sure, it’s more what other realms have, at least in the aspect of what you call  _ technology _ , but everything’s pretty much stagnant now.”

“A shame.”

Loki nods. “Perhaps Asgard needs her own Tony Stark” he comments, and Tony brightens up at what those words imply.

“Can Bruce come too?”

Loki nods, smiling at the childish glee Tony shows.

  
  


5.

Loki turns out to be a media sweetheart, is what Bruce comes to conclusion. It’s not just the amount of interviews he’s called to, but the questions they make and the reactions he receives from the public. Questions about life beyond Earth, the culture, how he’s settling in. Sure, it helps that they have some good PR team behind all of the Avengers, but Loki is deemed attractive and shiny new while the rest of them aren’t. Loki seems to enjoy the attention, and Bruce knows (and so does Tony) that the attention Loki received on Asgard was of the negative kind. It’s only natural for him to bask into it, but he’s weary at the same time.

This one is on the radio and finds him listening to it while working in his lab. The person making questions says something that sounds like it’s an attempt to downplay Tony’s importance in the team. Loki is having none of it. 

“Antony Stark is an important member of this team.” he doesn’t hesitate to reply. “Not only visibly while on the field, but supporting the team as well. Outside of it, he’s a faithful and supportive friend, and I will not allow you to talk about him like you have.”

Bruce doesn’t know what to describe this feeling but he knows it’s a positive one. Tony needs to have more people openly supportive with him around him.

“JARVIS, have you been recording this?” he asks.

“Of course Doctor Banner.” the AI replies. “And if I may add, it’s good to see Mr Loki being supportive to Sir.”

  
  


+1

Movie nights become a weekly occurrence. It’s usually set for Wednesdays, because it serves as a break within the week. Somehow, villains and troubles seem to have the same idea, and it always goes almost undisturbed. The first movie ends and they put on a second, then a third. Apparently, all of them have fallen asleep because the movie playing is completely different than the one he remembers from a moment ago.

He stands up from his couch next to Clint, and goes to bring up some blankets for everyone. When he returns he sees Tony had somehow found himself lying over Loki. Loki is completely spread across the long couch and Tony is on top of him. 

“It.. nice” he can hear Tony mutter. “Thank… Loki…. nice...” is all he manages to hear. It’s quiet, like a mouse squeaking. It’s utterly adorable, Bruce thinks and, after covering them with the blanket, he walks towards his bed.

It’s something he’ll never let go of his mind.


End file.
